Dear Moon
by DawnKittyWriter
Summary: A One-Shot story about the love of the fallen Moon and a young seller.


**Dear Moon**

There's a small story in a town, that tells the story of a girl who never said her name. Nobody knows if her parents were alive or what, because she hardly could go out her enormous house to buy something. -_There's a girl in that town, nobody knows her name, she didn't want to be looked as a fool, she never goes out, poor girl, won't she buy me something today?- _sang the sellers as they waited every Monday for her to buy.

But, one boy always looked at the girl like if there was no more stars in the sky, except for her. She always bought some herbs at his mother's stand, and the boy only looked at her. Sometimes, the girl also looked at the boy, but he quickly tacked out his face. And… she always giggled, then he smiled back and and looks at her. She sometimes waved her hand. But, one week, the girl didn't came. And so the next, and the next, and so went a month, and no notice of the girl. The boy was worried, had something bad had happened to her? So one night, he climbed to the top of the girl's house's large walls, to her bedroom. He peeked, and, totally alone. He climbed down and he heard some "neigh!" at the other side of the house. He silently ran there, and there was the girl, sleeping in the hay for horses, with a puppy at her side and a chain in her neck.

The boy, worried about the heavy chain the girl's neck, approached her and touched her back. _-Hello, it's me… the boy of the stand- _said whispering the boy when the girl sat in the hay. She smiled back and cleaned her wet eyes. _-Hello Samuel- _said the girl. The boy was impressed, they never talked to each other, and she knew his name? He asked how was that, and the girl replied _-I know all names in this town, and all know my name, but I never say who am I, or nobody would let me go back home… but here, because they know who am I, the chain me to the horses, so I won't leave- _said the girl as sadness covered her round blue eyes. _-But, who are you? And why we wouldn't let you go?- _asked the boy, intrigued. _-I am up, and I am down, I see the whole world, my eyes are my windows, I'm the curtain in the night, but I go down in the day… because I'm the light in the night, no one wants me to go…- _said the girl, her dark hair swirling around her blue eyes, her teeth white like stars… _-Please… all I want to know is your name… If you're light, then I'll set you free, because we all need light, so I'll put back the light in you- _said the boy, looking straight at her face.

The girl sighed, and looked at the sky _-Twilight is here, it's calling me back, see up there this night, I'll meet you there- _said the girl, her eyes locked at the sky. The boy was going to speak again, when the housekeeper entered the horse barn _-Intruder! Shameless thing! Out of this barn! No even animals like you belong here! I have the sky, I have the light, I won't give it back!- _shouted the housekeeper at the boy, who ran away like a leopard after it's prey. _-Light is for everyone, just as night is for all, you will bring me back home, or the stars will cry tonight- _said the girl, her neck pulled by the chain. _-You are now mine, dear. I will marry you, and the sky will be mine, because I will be the moon's husband- _said the housekeeper, tithing the chain even more.

The boy was at his house, and he was waiting patiently to see the girl. But, not even the moon was there. The stars….. the stars looks like if they were crying. And, inside the big house, near the barn, a light glowed as bright as the sun. The stars moved all to the side of the house, and a sparkling rain started to fall. The moon seemed like raising from there, followed by three stars. Finally, all clouds moved, and the moon was bright like the very sun. _-Hello, Samuel. It's me…. my name is Moon. I am the light of the night, and that's why the rich wants to marry the light, but the light wants to marry someone else- _said a voice in the surroundings. They boy looked all ways, when the girl, in the appearance of a fallen star, approached him with a glorious dress of stars, her black hair was all the sky, her eyes where like windows to the day, and her mouth was the glow of the moon. _-When I see you, I smile, and I show it to everyone, dear- _said the girl, thus taking the boy by the head and kissed him passionately.

And so, the girl who never said her name never said it, because all knew her name.

**END.**

**Credit: Original Story by DawnKittyArtist.**


End file.
